Digimon: Azure Knights
by shinkuso77
Summary: In the world 20xx a world where digimon is consider a myth and only in card games little do we know that there are other world beside the human world and now they are in danger.. My name is Kaguya and this is my and my teammates summer story to save the world from the very evil that roots there...


Chapter 1: wha—Hackmon?! The creature from the other world..

The year 20xx, a year where digimon are just a myth that everyone knew but from some hand made card games..

"Damn… so many children here are playing those ridiculous game.." A fifteen years old boy well he was wearing a pattern tiger shirt with blue jeans and he always wears his trustworthy yellow jacket and a striped pattern head looking at the children playing digion card games..

But none he knew that what's happening in that myth world affects the real world..

"Now let's end this!" A white dragon knight like figure now was fighting on 5 digimon's alone..

"Do you think you can defeat us alone?" The astral black figure noe smiled wickedly at the white dragon..

"I must if I have too.." The white dragon knight digimon shouted.

"Well.. well that's enough for now.. let's obliterate you once and for all shall we.." It looks like the leader of the five dark digimons he is like a werewolf with metal armor just like metal garurmon but at the same time it isn't..

"Time for your destruction…" The werewolf now shout out a large ball of darkness that's about to destroy the white dragon knight like digimon when a barrier saved him..

"Tch…" The werewolf digimon now was annoyed on who the hell mess with his plans..

"Retreat now before.." The voice now was static it seems the fourth digimon well he was a stealth dragon digimon on his title he now was focusing on striking the white dragon knight digimon saw that the stealth digimon wasusing this as a diversion..

"Die.." The dragon digimon now was pulling harder on inside of him..

"Gragghh…" Data burst out from the white digimon but s an insurance he was turned into a digi egg and fly away..

"Should we go after it?" The third of the digimon was a priestess more like sakuyamon but with more eviler tone..

"No… no need… my plan is featuring greatly.." The leader of the five now chuckled knowing how the face of the knights are all now..

The scene now changed into a park where our protagonist was sleeping well he was waked up by a dream he had yeah maybe it's just a dream or is it..

"Hwaaaaa!" The boy now was falling from the tree he was sleeping in and fully waked up..

"What a weird dream.." He now was still thinking that dream was just a hallucination and he was adjusting to go home since it was already noon and it wasn't school day after all..

Since at home his parents wasn't home rarely his parents was home or where he lived alone he was only greeted by his black cat well rather his only friend..

"Hey there buddy.." He pat his cat well and his cat just growl..

When he was in his room without a notice a digi egg appeared out of nowhere..

"Wha—that is a big egg… but where do it was.. but.. what…" The fifteen year old boy now was confused it was like in the trading card games or some sort but in real life action it was impossible…

The next day was the last day of school since the summer is coming up.. he was going to school where he meets two of his friends on the way there..

"Finally the last day of school!" The boy now yawns where his friend named Kaori well you could say she was on the same class as him she always wears a pony style on his hair well more likely she has a purple hair and always wears her eyeglass for some reason other than her sight that she was planning to use the eyeglass for well that's what he was thinking though..

"Kaguya… hey Kaguya.." The girl now talked to him in a higher pitch liked this boy was wandering in his mind again..

"Sorry.." The boy then apologized to her but then another boy slightly taller than kaguya appeared from behind well he always be called the Mr. perfect.

"Would you two speed it up we're gonna be late for school.." The boy was a blonde blue hair guy well he was always wears his lucky tem broadcasted by the daily paranormal on tv they call them Ohasa or some sort..

"What is with those your creeping me out.." Kaguya was now freaked out with what the other boy was holding it's lucky item and that's a scissor..

"This is today lucky item.." The boy stated..

"Well his name was Shinegami Ryouta… But we always calls him ryouta.. " Kaguya began on narrating on that other boy named ryouta..

"Well just relax ryouta… it's not like we're going to be dead.." Kaguya was now seeing the time it was still 30 minutes before school.

At school they were greeted by their teacher and especially since the summer is coming up the teacher are giving us essay as usual..

After school has come well for them of course kaguya was really excited that he told ryouta and kaori to come to his house for he has something to show them..

"So what is it you wanted to show us again?" It was now inside of Kaguya's house where Ryouta was asking him again..

"Wait a minute..just check this out.." He then grab a hold of the digi egg he hid under his bed..

"O..kay so what egg is this?" Kaori now was completely confused..

"This is a.." He began to explain but the digi egg was there just like the game was and began to crack..

"Hey it's cracking!" Kaori looked as the digi egg crack into a rookie digimon instead of a baby digimon,..

"Where am I? And who… who are you guys!" The white mini armor dragon now glared at them and becomes a little surprised and scared..

"Don't worry… I won't hurt you or anything… well my name is kaguya, that girl is Kaori and that weird guy who brings scissors everywhere is Ryouta.." The boy stated to the mini white dragon..

"who are you calling weird! Nope more importantly who are you? And what are you?!" Ryouta offended a little on what kaguya said but he was more fascinated with this thing than him anyway..

"Hmm.. hmm.." The mini white dragon now was confused on that question.. "My name is hackmon… other than that I don't know where I come from.." He answered it short and clear..

"You don't know where you came from what a waste.." Ryouta sighed..

"Now.. now ryou… don't push him like that.." Kaguya was now trying to convinced ryouta to not ask question further and for some reason they hear the news after opening the tv it is broadcasted that a strange creature was attacking the city he was a black dinosaur and causing flame everywhere..

"Come out.. Come out wherever you are!" The black dinosaur was searching for something..

"He is bad news, hack." Hackmon now said it in a low tone..

"More importantly let's get there now.." Kaguya stated but before that a light was shining on his hands that engulf also the others..

"More importantly. You need a disguise.." Ryouta said as he began picking on some disguise for hackmon..

"Just be a doll or something.." Kaori suggested to them..

"Right, Hack.." Hackmon began to act like a doll while kaguya brings it with him..

Not long after at the scene of the mess kaguya and the others began to hide while hackmon appeared alone and the news was broadcasting them although they have to pretend that hackmon was a doll all the way to there..

"What's this.. another monster are also here what a weird day it is folk even though the police failed but will those two really be an alibi..

"You're in the wrong place, hack.." Hackmon began commentating on the black digimon..

"Ah find you.. Now come back to the digital world.." The black dinousaur stated..

"If I don't want too?" Hackmon stated..

"Then I'll force you.." The black dinosaur began to attack him while behind the bush kaguya and the two others was hiding and it seems that the device that suddenly appears is beeping with the black dinousaur info..

Name: Black Agumon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Rookie

Description: He is an agumon that has been reconstructed and revived by a virus or dark energy his attack are Baby Flame and Spit Fiire.

"How about hackmon?" Kaori asked to kaguya and his deviced beep again.

Name: Hackmon  
Attribute: Data  
Level: Rookie

Description: He is one of the great rare white dragon digimon and his strongest attacks are Flf Slash and Teen Ram..

"wow it's really neat.." Kaori stated

The fight has already began as black agumon was attacking hackmon all the way with his claws but hackmon just dodge it like it was nothing..

' **Spit Fire**!" The black agumon now was firing seriously firing his multiple black fire while hackmon just jumped and jumped dodging the attacks..

"You're just dodging!" The black dinosaur just shouted in annoyance..

"Oh I'm not running, hack " Hackmon now began to charge his claws and began piercing on his enemy's body with his Flf slash but utterly failed..

" _Try this Baby Flame!"_ Black agumon now attacked with his black flames onto hackmon and it builds up a lot of smoke but then hackmon appeared a bit bruised but he isn't fazed as he was using his claws as fast as he can to keep up the speed to black agumon..

" _That's his weakness! Crash! Teen Ram!"_ His claws was become a drill like and he tries to end this charade once and for all and drills to black agumon's chest as the black agumon turns into data he said..

"Haha he will find you wherever you are in this world or the digital world.." As the last word was said the black dinosaur disappear thankfully not all the fight was caught on camera since black agumon when using his baby flame in the camera just now destroyed the frequency of the video camera or more importantly burn it to ashes..

This here made the three of them I mean kaguya ,ryouta and kaori exits the scene while hackmon quickly disappears into the shadow even though he was seen on public..

The next hour kaguya and the others finished discussing what happen that day..

"More importantly we need to discuss some things over.." Ryouta stated.

"It's almost dark see ya tomorrow.." Kaori smiled as she and ryouta now gone from his house..

"Um what is this thing hack.." The white dragon began to ransacked the fridge and finds some pudding..

"That's pudding.." Kaguya smiled at him..

"Pudding.." He began to eat it and his soul was liked a bit lifted since he never tasted something this good.

That night kaguya couldn't sleep well he looed at hackmon who is sleeping now he looked at the device and what links do they have with the other world and so many question unanswered.

A new digimon appeared and what does this digimon wants and attacking all of us for..

Next time: The Black Armor Beast, Ryudamon..


End file.
